


Дай мне имя (Give Me The Name)

by IeRey



Category: Tekken
Genre: Action, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преканон, немного отсылок к серии Soul Calibur, Япония, 16 век. Есть все необходимые примечания в конце текста для «страшных» слов. История о мече и главе клана Манджи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне имя (Give Me The Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Анна Вильямс, kata-kata

 

«Слабый-слабый-слабый…

Будешь мне забавой…»

Просто сон. Сон, в котором бродил далёкий голос. Сладкий голос, шелестящий, словно ветерок в роще на склоне дня.

В той роще стояла древняя каменная молельня с полуразваленными стенами. Молельня неподалёку от дома, где хорошо было сидеть в солнечные тёплые дни и размышлять над наставлениями.

Просто вспомнилось вдруг — или голос из сна навеял?

«Слабый-слабый-слабый…

Будешь мне забавой…» — настойчиво то ли напевал, то ли читал стишки всё тот же голос. И казалось, что некто бесконечно далёк и скрыт тенями сна, а потом — миг один — и звуки раздавались у самого уха, лишь руку протяни и поймай неведомого шутника за плечо.

Он и попытался поймать, но ладонь сжалась в кулак, поймав только пустоту.

«Сильный-сильный-сильный…

Будешь мне поживой…» — насмешливо прозвучало теперь уже сверху.

«Поймаю, откручу голову и к заднице приставлю», — мысленно пообещал воин Манджи шутнику из сна, закрыл глаза и приготовился восстановить равновесие в душе и во сне.

«Не видишь, не слышишь —

Поймать не можешь.

Не скажешь, не бросишь —

Что ты такое?»

Он собирался ответить, но не успел — проснулся от едва слышного шороха.

 

Шелест во тьме — и острое лезвие замерло у горла скорохода, тот шумно сглотнул и скосил испуганные глаза на густую тень, что в темноте отдалённо напоминала очертаниями фигуру человека.

— Ишан-на, — немного заикаясь, выдохнул скороход секретное слово.

— Говори, — ответили из мрака.

— Клан ждёт тебя к чёрной луне, раппа*. Ты обязан прийти вовремя. Могу я покинуть тебя?

— Можешь.

Скороход не уловил тот миг, когда сталь исчезла, просто вдруг понял, что угрозы больше нет. Он с опаской поправил капюшон с прорезью, прятавший лицо и оставлявший на виду лишь глаза, шагнул назад и исчез за раздвижной дверью, не забыв прикрыть её напоследок.

 

Вскоре тот, кто остался в лачуге, различил тихий удаляющийся шум — скороход поспешил дальше: или вернётся к тому, кто его послал, или побежит в другое место, если есть ещё поручения.

Раппа потянулся и, зевнув, пробормотал себе под нос:

— Сильный-сильный-сильный… Будешь мне поживой… Бред, нечего есть перед сном всякую гадость.

Вытянувшись на циновке, раппа лениво подсчитал, что до конца лунного цикла пять дней — должно хватить времени на дорогу. Интересно, что же такое внезапно приключилось? Как-то не принято так вот просто отвлекать воинов от заданий, тем более, заданий важных. Всё-таки он собирался как раз выполнить поручение главы клана — это серьёзно и весомо. Но скороход сказал секретное слово и сообщил волю всего клана — это ещё серьёзнее. На его памяти подобного не происходило. Да чтобы весь клан… Ну надо же.

Во тьме прозвучал тихий смешок.

Раппа тут же вскочил и замер. Он не вертел головой по сторонам, как поступили бы многие, наоборот — зажмурился и вслушался. Шелест травы и листвы снаружи, в стенах, потолочных и напольных досках скрипели жучки-древоточцы, тишина под крышей и собственное едва уловимое дыхание. Всё. Нет рядом ни врагов, ни чужих глаз. Но кто-то ведь смеялся — он сам это слышал.

Дух? Ну да, как же. Он раппа, а не шаман какой-нибудь или юродивый. Никогда он не слышал никаких голосов потусторонних.

«Вижу-вижу-вижу…

Начинай бояться!

Слышу-слышу-слышу…

Нечего скрываться!»

Вот теперь он завертел головой, словно обычный человек. Рядом — никого, но он же это слышал. Точно так же, как во сне. Голос то удалялся, то звучал в ушах — навязчиво, невесомо, бесплотно, но каждое слово — понятное, отчётливое, разборчивое.

«Не видишь, не слышишь —

Поймать не можешь.

Не скажешь, не бросишь —

Что ты такое?»

— Нет, это ты — что такое?

«Придёшь и узнаешь,

Если себя не потеряешь.

Жду-жду-жду…

Я тебя сожру!»

Глухой стеной застыла тишина, даже ветер затих снаружи, словно увяз в чёрной ночной смоле безмолвия. Пугающая тишина, будто за миг до цунами, осязаемая и плотная, как панцирь черепахи.

«Встретишь…» — Далеко-далеко, голос от берега моря, если не дальше.

— …и спросишь! — Хриплый низкий шёпот у самого уха сменился резкой болью. Раппа успел различить очертания меча, выглянувшего из его груди. Клинок испачкало чёрным. На самом деле, красным, просто в ночи даже кровь теряет цвет.

 

 

 

Мерцающий слабый свет временами выхватывал из тьмы покрытые трещинами каменные стены. Где-то впереди размеренно капала вода.

Раппа стоял, уперевшись левой рукой в холодный камень. Правая ладонь скользила по груди в поисках раны, но не находила ни единого следа.

— Если я умер, то это, должно быть, преисподняя.

Произнесённая негромко фраза повисла в тишине. Ни стишков, ни смешков — ни звука.

Он поискал взглядом источник слабого света, но не нашёл. Подумалось о светлячках, только и тех он не увидел. Свет просто был.

Раппа побрёл вдоль стены, опираясь на неё. Пускай на теле не осталось раны, но боль казалась вполне реальной и подтачивала силы. Он медленно переставлял ноги, изредка вскидывая голову и осматриваясь. Бесполезное занятие, потому что картина не менялась ни впереди, ни позади, ни по сторонам. Слева стена, а впереди, позади и справа — тьма. Какая-то тропа есть, конечно, но и только.

Ощущение времени вскоре тоже изменило.

Чуть позднее раппа понял, что лишился чувствительности. Левая рука скользила по стене как чужая, ноги не слушались. Он спотыкался, останавливался, пытался потрогать собственные руки, ноги, голову, но будто бы не находил их. Видел, как трогает, но не мог осознать полностью ни сами действия, ни последствия оных.

Сжал правой рукой пальцы на левой, сжал с силой, но боль так и не пришла. Вообще ничего не пришло.

Выбившись из сил, он сел на тропу и привалился спиной к камню. Хотелось спать.

 

 

 

Клан Манджи — особенный клан. Его сердце — маленькая деревушка, спрятанная в горах. Не зная верного пути, мимо пройдёшь и не заметишь, а если знаешь тайную тропу, придёшь в чудесное место.

Сколько лет или даже веков этому горному убежищу, не сказал бы никто, потому что никто и не знал. Но можно ли обвинить Манджи в плохой памяти? Отнюдь. Есть вещи, которые должно помнить, а есть вещи, которые должно забыть. Именно так отвечали наставники на вопросы учеников. И именно такова история Манджи, подобная шляпке мухомора — вся в белых пятнышках того, что «должно забыть».

Манджи гордо звались кланом, хотя и меньше их было, чем известных Кога и Ига, даже меньше, чем пугающих и опасных Фума, к которым некогда они принадлежали.

Нет, история Манджи молчала в ответ на вопрос о Фума, но по свету тоже ходили слухи и звучали там подобные вопросы. И болтали люди, что некогда либо Манджи были Фума, либо Фума были Манджи — теперь-то кто их, этих горных демонов, разберёт, какие из них раньше появились, а какие позже. Дескать, всё едино. И невдомёк простому люду, что Манджи — клан особенный, а самим Манджи и дела нет до болтовни досужей. Фума? Ну и ладно, подумаешь. Шиноби*? Да и какая разница.

Разница была.

Кога и Ига — шиноби. Фума — «демоны ветра», что убивали под покровом ночи или у всех на глазах, оставаясь при этом невидимыми. А вот Манджи…

Манджи тоже с руками в крови и грехами, только убивали они тех, кого должно убить, и воровали, когда должно украсть. Да и нанять Манджи нельзя, никому они не подчинялись. Один у них владыка — глава клана, что смог коснуться священного меча Манджи и замкнуть в себе проклятие.

Уж про меч-то да про проклятие каждый Манджи знал с пелёнок. Ну как «знал»…

История Манджи говорила, что некогда был выкован особый меч. Ковали его тайно и долго, опутывая сетью чар каждый новый слой металла. И ковали его, чтобы им творить лишь то, что должно. И вышло так, что меч Манджи требовал крови и душ тех, кто запятнал себя тёмными делами. И если меч не кормить, то мог он сожрать своего хозяина вместе с рассудком его и душой.

Вот так и получилось, что не каждый смог бы тот меч взять да ещё и удержать, а тот, кто смог, становился главой Манджи. Наставники, правда, ритуал упоминали какой-то, но в подробности уже не вдавались, поэтому ни один воин Манджи и не знал, как можно меч взять. Да и зачем? Покуда есть глава, меч у него, — вот и ладно. А что с главой клана приключиться-то может? С таким-то мечом?

Только, видать, неспроста главы клана менялись… Наверное, что-то случиться всё-таки могло, просто никто об этом не задумывался и заранее планов не строил. А зря. И именно об этом размышлял старший наставник, когда в хижину его влетел последний из отправленных накануне скороходов.

— Нашёл его?

— Да, мастер, — опустившись на колени, торопливо ответил бегун.

— Сказал, что велено?

— Слово в слово. Всё сказал.

Старик поднял голову и посмотрел куда-то вверх, словно мог увидеть небо сквозь крышу.

— Два дня осталось до срока.

Скороход промолчал. Ему не полагалось рассуждать о сроках. По сути, ему вообще думать не полагалось, только хорошенько запоминать и быстро бегать. Другое дело, что нынче в клане всё вверх тормашками.

В хижину заглянул мэцукэ*, откинул капюшон с головы и зашёл внутрь, когда дождался приглашающего жеста наставника. Он сел рядом со скороходом и уткнулся взглядом в земляной пол, утоптанный до твёрдости камня за многие годы.

— Они знают, — коротко доложил новый гость и поколебался немного, но всё же спросил: — Можно ли украсть меч?

— Можно попробовать, — тонко улыбнулся в ответ наставник. — Они хотят украсть?

— Думают об этом, — уточнил мэцукэ и покосился на бегуна. — Они боятся проклятия.

— Пускай думают и пускай боятся. Проводи меня, а ты отдыхай.

Скороход поспешно убрался прочь — отдых ему и впрямь не повредил бы, да и лезть в дела старших не особенно-то и хотелось. Мэцукэ же помог старику подняться и позволил опереться на свою руку. Ему не требовалось спрашивать, куда наставник хотел пойти, он и так это знал.

— Неспокойно как-то… — всё же поделился впечатлениями разведчик на пути к роще.

— Грядущие перемены всегда пугают, — понимающе пробормотал старик и похлопал сухонькой ладонью по предплечью спутника. — Не волнуйся, время Манджи ещё не истекло.

— Но глава…

— Глава не вечен, а вот проклятие не дремлет. Бессмертие всегда в шаге от человека, просто не каждый человек в силах его обрести и удержать. Не каждый, да… Но такие есть.

— И что же теперь будет?

— Ничего не будет.

Прозвучало это, мягко говоря, неутешительно. Видимо, наставник понял, какое впечатление его слова произвели на мэцукэ, и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного или плохого не будет. Будет у нас либо новый глава на время, либо новый глава навсегда. Вот и всё.

— А прежний глава как же?

— Сейчас и посмотрим…

Они остановились у древней молельни с полуразваленными каменными стенами, потом обошли вокруг, и мэцукэ с трудом столкнул в сторону несколько валунов, открыв тёмный лаз.

— В мои годы уже не поползаешь, — вздохнул старик, но в нору полез. Благо, лезть надо было немного — ход вёл в нормальный коридор, узкий и низкий, конечно, но идти, чуть пригнувшись, можно.

Коридор привёл их в круглую пещеру, где у подземного источника сидел глава клана. Сидел, скрестив ноги и сжав в руках обнажённый меч, тот самый меч. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, плотно прикрыв глаза, а клинок слабо светился.

Наставник и мэцукэ остались у входа, не рискнув ступить внутрь пещеры. Издали рассматривали главу Манджи и чего-то ждали. А ничего и не менялось.

— Один из них должен дойти, — прошептал старик и опустился на колени. Подхватив широкий рукав, он пальцем вывел на пыльном полу иероглиф «справедливость», затем добавил «благородство». Два наиболее почитаемых слова в клане Манджи.

Мэцукэ тоже опустился на колени рядом и почти беззвучно уточнил:

— Но кто?

— Один из тех, кто услышит и поймёт. Меч взять способен не каждый. Меч удержать вообще могут лишь единицы. Имей терпение.

— К чему мне? Всё равно я не понимаю, что вообще происходит. Это ритуал?

— Какой ещё ритуал? Ритуал будет, но увидят его… Увидит лишь один. Двое. Но останется только один. Двое — один и меч.

Мэцукэ окончательно запутался в бормотании старика и больше уже не слушал. То один у него, то двое…

— Останется только меч, — чуть громче произнёс наставник. — Всегда остаётся только меч.

Может, у деда крыша поехала? Разведчик вздохнул. Не вовремя, но случается. Старика послушать, так кланом Манджи вообще меч правит, а не человек.

— А если…

— Шшш! — зашипел на него старик. — Не вздумай тут имён называть, он же услышит!

— Кто?

— Меч, дурень! Меч услышит. Идём.

И они пошли прочь от странной пещеры, где продолжал сидеть неподвижно глава клана. Или уже не глава? Мэцукэ запутался и всё меньше хотел разбираться в том, что сейчас творилось. Неудивительно, что все прочие попрятались по домам, как мыши, и носа не казали. И неудивительно, что старшие наставники решили вернуть всех воинов с заданий. Ещё бы. Тут такое происходит, что они сами ничего понять не могут и чушь несут.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что и в самом деле время клана Манджи ещё не истекло.

 

 

 

Он проснулся на берегу реки. Шёпот волн и шелест травы разбудили, да и лежать на зелёном ковре, промоченном утренней росой, как-то…

Раппа сел, ощупал грудь, ноги, руки, даже голову потрогал. Всё на месте, всё своё, родное. И органы чувств больше не подводили.

Огляделся и изумлённо вздохнул. Ни вещей, ни воспоминаний, только оружие при себе. Хотя воспоминания были — о каменной стене, слабом свете, стишках, тенях и шёпоте, за которым последовал удар. Раппа не помнил лишь, как попал к реке. Местность эту он знал — от дома недалеко, где-то день пути, если не меньше. Выходит, четыре дня канули в бездонную бочку или ещё куда, потому что до реки дойти он мог именно за такой срок.

Он склонился над волнами, попытался разглядеть своё отражение, но скоро махнул рукой и принялся жадно пить холодную воду. Очень кстати. Судя по ощущениям, он просто умирал от жажды. Сначала пил как не в себя, потом начал смаковать каждый глоток, а после блаженно вытянулся на земле.

Блаженствовать довелось недолго, потому что по ту сторону затрещали кусты.

Раппа перекатился туда, где зелень была погуще, и затаился. Сердце гулко бухнуло в груди раз пять, когда на противоположный берег вывалился человек в изодранной одежде, бледный и измученный, рухнул на колени и принялся плескать в лицо водой, жадно загребая влагу обеими руками.

Выглядел он так, словно долгое время не спал, не ел и не пил, а только и делал, что бежал по дикой местности, не разбирая дороги. Хуже того, это тоже был воин Манджи, как и сам раппа, затаившийся в зарослях.

Он уж собрался покинуть убежище и окликнуть товарища, но голос изменил.

«Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя!

Забудь, как говорить слова!

Меч под рукой держи —

Разрушь, убей и сокруши!»

Невольно и впрямь потянулся к рукояти меча, обхватил пальцами и зажмурился. Что за бред? С какой стати ему со своими драться? Почему нельзя говорить? Что это вообще за…

Человек на другом берегу взрыкнул — совсем как дикий зверь — и выпрямился. Стремительный прыжок — и он спокойно поплыл в ледяной воде, выбрался на сушу, встряхнулся по-собачьи и опять огляделся. Причём он даже принюхивался — ноздри трепетали. Через миг вломился в кусты и помчался дальше — к тайной деревне Манджи.

«Будешь долго ждать —

Можешь смерть свою проспать».

— Вот и хорошо, — пробормотал раппа, поднявшись и смахнув налёт пыли с одежды.

«Делай, что говорят,

А то будешь не рад».

— Да пошёл ты…

«Удел упрямых зверей…»

— …стать пищей моей. — Знакомый хриплый шёпот прозвучал у левого уха, но на сей раз раппа оказался быстрее и нанёс удар первым. Тусклое лезвие, специально смазанное тёмным, чтоб не блестело, разрубило пополам густую тень. С тихим смешком тень истаяла и пропала.

«Быстрый, как ветер,

Но станешь, как пепел:

Сер, хладен и мёртв».

Раппа пропустил стишки мимо ушей и осторожно пошёл по следам собрата, умчавшегося вверх по склону.

Про Манджи много болтали, как и про другие кланы. И болтали, что им ведомо колдовство. Может, так оно и есть, только раппа ни разу с подобным не сталкивался. Он выполнил немало заданий и бывал не единожды на волосок от смерти, но такое безобразие приключилось с ним впервые.

«Спеши-спеши-спеши,

Хочу отведать твоей души».

Раппа и ухом не повёл, опустился на корточки и осмотрел сломанную ветку. Как ни странно, но соплеменник и впрямь шёл к деревне, не заботясь о сохранении тайного пути. Это неправильно. Это могло поставить под угрозу жизни всех членов клана. Времена нынче неспокойные, все друг с другом воюют и убить могут за всякий пустяк, ну а если речь пойдёт о тайном клане, так и вовсе…

Раппа забрался на дерево и срезал несколько веток так, чтоб срезы было с земли не разглядеть. Спустился вниз и принялся уничтожать все следы, по которым знающий человек отыскал бы дорогу к деревне.

«Время не тяни —

Ко мне поспеши».

Зов пропал зря. Для воина Манджи законы клана оказались сильнее, чем далёкий потусторонний шёпот неведомой твари.

«Бей, убей!

Чужой душой завладей!

И сам умри —

Мне себя подари!»

Раппа покончил с делом и пошёл дальше, высматривая новые следы. Их он тоже тщательно подчищал, когда находил. Бесплотный голос настойчиво торопил, но он не слушал: двигался размеренно и плавно, стараясь сберечь побольше сил.

Своего соплеменника раппа нашёл почти у границы владений клана. Нашёл мёртвым. Кто-то умело перерезал ему горло. Знакомая техника нанесения удара — справа. Похоже, убийца тоже принадлежал клану и, судя по следам, спешил так же, как покойник не так давно.

«Бей-круши-ломай,

Меня выбирай».

— Кому ты нужен…

Раппа осторожно взобрался на ближайшее дерево и осмотрелся. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, медленно одеваясь в вечерние сумерки. Скоро будет совсем темно, не мешало бы добраться до деревни пораньше. Одинокую фигурку раппа разглядел у рощи с молельней. Значит, если засада и будет, то только там.

Он спустился вниз и зашагал по тропе. На всякий случай держал руку поближе к оружию — мало ли.

Что же такое случилось в деревне? Скороход, отмена задания, сонный бред, странный видок сородича, убийство, которое вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет… Где это видано — опасаться засады в собственном доме?

«Не думай — лей кровь,

Плати за дар богов».

Какая кровожадная тварюка, однако. По законам Манджи убивать полагалось лишь тех, кто этого заслуживал, а не всех подряд без разбора. И тот — впереди — мог убить по веской причине. Если он защищался, то был в своём праве. Пока не выяснены детали, лишать жизни его нельзя.

«Можно-нельзя —

Это пустые слова!»

Потусторонний голос воспринимался всё проще. Наверное, дело было в рассечённой пополам тени. Раппа убедился, что голос сам по себе никакой опасности не представлял, поэтому и обрёл необходимое сейчас спокойствие. Да, происходящее выходило за привычные рамки, но не так сильно, чтобы впадать из-за этого в истерику и переставать мыслить здраво.

Законы Манджи позволили клану выжить, поэтому раппа вновь полагался на них. Справедливость и благородство — два ключа, без которых нельзя ничего достичь, нельзя ничего оставить и нельзя ничего сохранить.

На окраине рощи он немного задержался: осматривался и прислушивался. Никаких признаков засады не увидел. И нельзя дольше ждать — стемнело уже основательно.

Он побрёл по чётким следам, что оставил убийца. Следы привели к молельне и развороченным камням. Раппа на расстоянии изучил дыру в земле так, как только возможно, но ничего опасного не углядел. Подкрался к ходу и осторожно сунулся во тьму. Пришлось ползти, к счастью, недолго, а потом он оказался в том же месте со слабым мерцающим светом. В том самом месте, что счёл преисподней то ли во сне, то ли в бреду.

Раппа неуверенно прикоснулся к каменной стене левой ладонью. Вопреки его опасениям чувствительность никуда не пропала, что уже радовало.

«Слабый-слабый-слабый,

Ты будешь мне забавой.

Сильный-сильный-сильный,

Ты будешь мне поживой…»

Слова песенки метались во мраке и эхом возвращались — снова и снова.

«Иди ко мне, а коль свернёшь,

Обратной дороги не найдёшь».

Раппа медленно выдохнул и побрёл вперёд — вслед за голосом. Всё равно другого пути не было, а этот коридор — в земле клана. Если тут завелась странная тварь, то клану так или иначе придётся разбираться с ней.

Он шагал и шагал, а тропа всё не заканчивалась. Ощущение времени знакомо пропало, вслед за ним будто бы заложило нос. Запах сырости раньше назойливо витал в воздухе, а вот теперь раппа перестал его чуять. Ладно, лучше не чуять запахи, чем опять не чувствовать собственное тело.

«Жду-жду-жду,

Я тебя сожру!»

Какие ободряющие речи! Раппа невольно усмехнулся. Интересно, кто же это такой голодный, что собирается его съесть?

Тропа наконец вывела его к пещере. Он остановился у входа, с лёгким удивлением уставившись на неподвижного сидевшего там главу клана. Не этого ждал, конечно.

В полумраке слабо светился зачарованный меч, и уж меч-то этот раппа хорошо знал. Знать бы ещё, что тут вообще происходит.

— Двое… — тяжко вздохнув, проронил глава. — Давно такого не случалось. Ну что ж, пора начинать.

— Что начинать? — тихо вопросил озадаченный раппа.

Ответа не дождался. Глава клана просто поднял меч перед собой и, помедлив немного, точным движением вогнал остриё себе в грудь. Клинку полагалось пробить тело и выйти со спины, да уж где там… Вместо этого меч будто растворился в человеке. Ну вот, по самую рукоять глава вогнал уже — и ничего.

Раппа моргнул, потому что теперь засветился хозяин меча. И растаял. В воздухе над камнями одиноко висел меч. Висел сам по себе, словно на верёвочке, но верёвочки ведь нет.

«Слабый-слабый-слабый,

Ты будешь мне забавой…» — прошелестело под сводом пещеры, и во мраке напротив вспыхнули два алых огонька. Оттуда уже прозвучало отчётливо и хрипло:

— Сильный-сильный-сильный,

Ты будешь мне поживой.

От первого удара раппа уклонился, чудом угадав верное направление, обнажил меч и шагнул к центру пещеры. Чем больше места, тем лучше.

— Бей, убей!

Чужой душой завладей!

И сам умри —

Мне себя подари! — напел противник с алыми глазами, последовал за раппа, и в слабом свете чётче проступили черты лица. Соплеменник, тоже раппа, только всё его тело будто бы погрузили в густую тень. Казалось, что он дымился, источая вязкий чёрный пар. Наверное, так полагалось выглядеть истинным демонам, если они существовали вообще в этом мире.

Пришлось ещё немного отступить, чтобы подумать и додуматься. Вспомнилось проклятие меча: ему требовались жизни и души, запятнанные грехами. Если хозяин переставал кормить меч, то меч забирал его жизнь и душу, лишая заодно рассудка. Наверное, так и вышло с главой Манджи. Он не смог прокормить меч, и тот начал поглощать хозяина. Быть может, одновременно с этим поглощением оружие призвало к себе тех, кто годился на роль нового хозяина. Быть может, сам призыв тоже был частью испытания.

Да, скорее всего, именно так.

Раппа пришлось признать, что испытание оказалось непростым, поэтому и не выдержали его остальные. Кто-то наверняка погиб ещё на пути в деревню, один погиб у границы, ещё один дошёл до пещеры, но меч поглотил его разум. Красные глаза, потемневшая кожа, мастерство на порядок выше — это уже не сородич, это меч. Похоже на бред, конечно, но иного объяснения происходящему раппа не находил.

— Не видишь, не слышишь —

Поймать не можешь.

Не скажешь, не бросишь —

Что ты такое? — хрипло прошипел противник и дразняще поиграл мечом — слегка рассёк остриём воздух.

— Почему я здесь? — решил рискнуть раппа.

— Зову — ты слышишь,

Играй, пока дышишь.

— А если дышать перестанешь ты?

Меч не ответил, лишь сузились сверкающие в полумраке алые глаза.

Промелькнуло вдруг глупое в голове: неужели он всегда говорит стихами? Скорее всего, да. Наставники твердили, что стихами легче всего смутить рассудок и поколебать веру. И болтали люди, что всякие чародеи и демоны предпочитали пользоваться стихами для создания заклятий.

Раппа, к сожалению, в стихах был не силён, поэтому пришлось ему покрепче ухватиться за оружие и подумать, как разобраться с противником просто и без затей.

Просто и без затей получилось неважно, а если посмотреть правде в глаза, то вовсе не получилось. Раны, которые он наносил противнику, впечатления на того не производили. Кровь вроде бы и шла, но толку. Окутанный тенью человек повреждений будто бы не ощущал совсем, а вот от его ответных ударов становилось всё труднее уворачиваться.

— Быстрый, как ветер… — хрипло из тьмы, похоже на рычанье зверя, — но станешь, как пепел…

Раппа кувыркнулся и откатился в сторону — к парящему в воздухе мечу.

— Сер, хладен и мёртв… — тяжело договорил красноглазый и шагнул к сопернику.

— Посмотрим. — Раппа выпустил из рук оружие и ухватился за светящуюся рукоять. Что там было про то, что нужно суметь взять, а потом удержать? Тут хоть бы взять…

Проклятый меч удобно было держать, как ни странно, впору пришёлся, словно по его руке и выковали. И вогнать клинок в грудь врага получилось как-то даже само собой — удивительно естественно.

Красноглазый почернел весь — с головы до пят — и пальцами впился в его горло.

— Скоро проснётся луна,

Мне имя получить пора —

Твоя душа и судьба…

— Пусти! — Раппа попытался отцепить руки чёрного от себя.

— Дай имя мне!

Или быть беде…

— Какое ещё имя?

— Имя своё назови,

И имя это корми.

Выдраться из тёмных рук не получалось, поэтому раппа торопливо выдохнул:

— Ёши… мицу…*

— Быть может, Удачи Свет,

Тебя хватит на много лет…

Сильный-сильный-сильный,

Ты будешь мне поживой…

Облитое живой тьмой лицо оказалось близко-близко — и почему-то продолжало приближаться. Пока тьма не залила всё вокруг.

 

 

 

В полумраке, где испуганно таился слабый свет, размеренно капала вода. Редкая капель разбивала тишину и напоминала о реальности и одиночестве. В этом одиночестве под высокими сводами пещеры неподвижно сидел новый глава клана Манджи и держал в руках мерцающий меч.

Он медленно поднял голову и чуть прищурил глаза, в которых танцевали яркие зелёные блики. Блики исчезли, едва клинок скользнул в ножны.

Снаружи у молельни собрался весь клан, и когда раппа выбрался наружу, все выжидающе уставились на него. Старший наставник был единственным, кто осмелился выступить вперёд и задать самый важный вопрос:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ёшимицу, — тихо ответил раппа и неторопливо зашагал сквозь толпу сородичей к тропе, ведущей в деревню.

— Ты знал, что именно у него получится? — Мэцукэ переминался с ноги на ногу подле наставника.

— Я говорил, что останется лишь один. Один и меч.

— Ты говорил, что всегда остаётся только меч, — мрачно буркнул мэцукэ и неловко почесал кончик носа.

— Так или иначе. Да. Остаётся всегда только меч. Вопрос в другом: как долго они будут сражаться?

— Не понимаю я тебя… И зачем ты имя спросил? Ты же знаешь его имя.

— Имя меча? Его никто не знает. Имя даёт главе победитель, выигравший бой за право взять. Не бойся, — старик положил ладонь на его плечо, — у нас будет хороший глава, ведь теперь меч зовут Ёшимицу. Это хорошее имя, светлое и благородное. И пока оно у меча, наш клан будет процветать и не исчезнет…

 

 …а причина для беспокойства у клана Манджи появится только через пять сотен лет.

 

  

**Примечания:**

 

* раппа — «мятежные волны», воины, диверсанты, имели помимо стандартной подготовки разведчика и шпиона столь же хорошую и суровую боевую подготовку, как и самураи, а то и лучше.

* шиноби — то, что принято с подачи Голливуда называть «ниндзя». Само слово «шиноби» от гл. шиноби — красться. Существует много разновидностей шиноби.

* мэцукэ — «шпион», соглядатай, разведчик, занимающийся сбором информации.

* Ёшимицу — имя состоит из двух иероглифов, которые можно перевести как «счастье» или «удача» и «свет» или «сияние».


End file.
